Innocent
by AlternativeBitch
Summary: Nice, little story about one Dean Ambrose and one innocent virgin. Warning: contains smut and strong language!
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my second story. I hope you enjoy it! Reviews would be very nice.  
**

**(I own nothing but the storyidea and my OC)**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"Valerie, I don`t want you to hang around with this _Dean-Guy_ anymore. He is too old for you and he only wants you for….you know what I mean."

"Mom, I am eighteen, I am not a stupid little child, I can make my own decisions. And Dean isn`t _too old_ – he is 29 and not 69!".

BAM! The door of Valeries room shut with a loud sound at her last sentences. Valerie sank to the floor in front of her door. "Why can`t she just don`t let me live my life?", she sighed to herself and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

She looked at her contact list and clicked on the contact called _Dean with the big dick_. It always made Valerie laugh, when she looked at this contact, because here was a funny story behind this one.

"Hey, sweety!", that raspy, manly voice she loved so much said at the other end of the phone.

"Hey, Dean", Valerie said in her regular, innocent, girly voice.

"What`s the matter, darling?".

"My mom is making trouble again".

"Oh…what does she said?"

"The same shit she always says….you are too old for me and you only what me for fucking".

"Ohh, darling. Don`t worry, I can pick you up at eight, if you want to".

"Of course I want to!".

"Okay, see you at eight".

"Yes. See ya.

Then the line died.

Don't worry he said…the only thing Valerie worried about was how to get outside without her mom noticing it. But it was only seven o`clock, so she had enough time to think about a strategy and maybe getting dressed up a little bit for her _date_ with Dean.

So Valerie went to the bathroom to put on some more make up – of course she always wants to look good for Dean.

She looked at herself in the mirror thinking about what she could do to look even better. Then she started by getting her hair tie out of her blonde hair. Valerie shook her head a little bit to get her curls in place. Dean had said that he loves her curly, light blonde hair because it makes her look very innocent.

She really looked pretty innocent with her big blue eyes, her dolly-like face, her full pink lips and her blonde curls.

Valerie felt very excited meeting Dean tonight. "Maybe IT will happen this time", she thought.

She met Dean about four weeks ago at a festival, but she hasn`t slept with him yet. To be honestly Valerie hasn`t slept with any guy before, she was a total virgin.

She had seen him naked before and even touched his hard dick, but her pussy hasn`t _met_ his dick yet.

But she knew Dean was the man she wanted to lose her virginity to. He was sexy, extremely good looking and very experienced – exactly what she needed.

Valerie went on by applying some mascara to her eyelashes, which made her eyes stand out even more.

"Mhmm… but what should I wear", she worried. Then she quickly run into her room again and opened her underwear drawer. Valerie pulled out her new pink lace underwear she just bought about a week ago. She looked at herself in the mirror, the color really complimented her slightly tanned complexion. Her boobs were nice B-cups, Valerie always thought _they could be bigger_, but they fitted her body perfectly and they weren`t that small.

To finish her _look_ she choosed a white tanktop, a super tiny, pink miniskirt and also pink trainers. It was summertime, so it wasn`t too could for wearing tanktops and miniskirts.

Valerie took at look at the clock – It was five to eight, she had to hurry up, maybe Dean was waiting already. She tried to open the door of her room as quiet as possible, so that her mom won`t notice.

After looking around, she saw that her mom was watching TV in the living room. Valerie tiptoed to the front door, went outside and closed the door as quiet as possible.

"Done!", she said to herself.

She quickly went down the steps, she couldn`t wait to see Dean. Valerie looked around at the parking area before she finally spotted Deans car. Her lips formed into a smile and her eyes widened in happiness. She went over to the black car and opened the door on the passengers side.

"Hey, babe", Dean said and then gave her a little kiss.

Valerie returned the kiss. "Oh my God, he looks so fucking great", she thought as she sat down on the passengers seat.

Dean laid his hand on her thigh while he was driving, sometimes he shoved his hand under her skirt. Valerie enjoyed it, she loved his touch. She was fucking in love with this man, she wanted to lose her virginity to him, she could even imagine marring him in maybe 2 or 3 years, she had even thought about she would name their children.

"I think our children will have blue eyes", she giggled.

"Sure", Dean replied rolling his eyes.

About ten minutes later they arrived at his apartment. Valerie has been there before, it was a small but nice little apartment in a quiet area.

"I am fucking horny", Dean groaned as they entered his apartment. Valerie had to swallow at his words, she hadn`t thought that he would go to the point so fast. She has thought about cuddling on the couch at first then maybe come to _the point_, but if he wants it now he gets it now, its okay.

He just lifted her up like a doll and carried her to his bedroom where he just dropped her on the bed. Then he hastily unbuckled his belt and pulled down his jeans and boxers, revealing his rock hard dick.

Valerie had to swallow one more time when she saw his _ready_ cock, it was so fucking big, that she was almost afraid of it imagining it in her little virgin pussy.

Dean ungently pulled up her miniskirt up to her waist and slid her pink lace panty to the side. He kneeled down in front of her and brutally forced his cock into her.

It hurt like a bitch, his cock was fucking big and her virgin pussy was fucking tight, he should have _stretched_ her with his fingers before to prepare her.

"Dean, It hurts", Valerie cried out. "Don`t make such a fuss!", came the reply.

She really hadn`t imagined her _first time_ like that.

He slammed his cock into her making her cry out one again. "Damn, you`re so fucking tight!", he groaned.

His thrusts became even harder and deeper, tears were running down Valeries rosy cheeks.

Dean let out a long, loud groan as he came deep inside her. As he pulled his still hard dick out, Valerie saw that it was smeared all over with blood.

"Oh, look sweetheart, you are not a virgin anymore", Dean said teasingly and reached for a tissue to clean himself up.

Valerie just laid there still a bit shocked with her skirt pulled up, her panties to the side and his cum and her own blood running down her thigh. That was it for her _first time._

"I`ll go camping tomorrow with two of my best friends and I want you to accompany me, because I want to show them my little girl", Dean said like nothing happened.

It felt like an honor to her to meet his friends, that he wanted his friends to meet her, of course she couldn`t say no.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The next day they drove to a small camping area in the forest. "My boys will _love_ you", Dean had said with that sadistically smirk Valerie couldn`t assess.

The camping area was in a nice foresty part near a small river, it looked fantastic and Valerie already imagined having sex with Dean there.

"Come on, help me to put up the tent", she heard Dean command before she could think on. Valerie did as she was told and went over to him to help him with the tent.

She watched Dean as they were putting up the tent. He looks sooo good, she thought and daydreamed about Dean being her husband.

"Aww, Fuck. Are you really that stupid?", she heard Dean curse. As she was brought back to reality she saw that the tent had just collapsed, because she hadn`t paid attention about what she was doing.

"Oh, I am s-s-sorry", Valerie said ashamed with her head looking down. "Aw, get the fuck out of the way. I`ll do this alone, I don`t need you with that, you are too fucking stupid!", Dean said annoyed. You could really tell that he was fucking pissed.

Valerie sighed and sat down on the ground. He had never been this angry with her before, maybe she had discovered a new side of him, a side she didn`t liked.

"I guess once we are married and have a child, he will be the sweet, lovely, caring guy again", she fantasized.

After ten minutes later Dean came over to her, he seemed to be done with the tent. "Take off your panties, my boys will arrive soon and I want them to see _your lovely ladyparts_", he said with a smirk.

Why the fuck does he wanted his friends to see her pussy everytime she would bent over? But Valerie felt honoured that he wanted _his boys_ to see whats his. Maybe he wanted to make them jealous?

So she gripped under her skirt and pulled down the pink lacy fabric and handed it over to him.

Dean just tied it to a small pink lacy knot and threw it far away into the trees. How could he know that she had spent twenty dollars on it?

A couple of minutes later two guys came over to them. They both greeted Dean like guys usually did – tapping eachother on the shoulder and being loud. Valerie felt out of place and just sat there saying nothing.

"Sweetheart come over, I want you to meet my boys", Dean said and laid his arm over her shoulder.

"This guy is Seth", he introduced pointing at the guy with the two-toned hair.

"And this big guy over here is Roman", he said and tapped the strong build man with the long dark hair on his shoulder.

"And this is my little girlfriend Valerie", he introduced her to his friends.

OMG, has he just used the term girlfriend to describe her? Valerie felt like on cloud nine.

The two man greeted her with a hungry look in their eyes. Valerie felt a bit uncomfortable being surrounded by three tall, strong, older males. She was glad to have Dean by her side, he would be nice to her, would he?

"Oh my god, she looks so fucking cute, like a little barbie doll. Can I _borrow_ her for a few minutes?", Roman asked Dean smirking.

"Of course you can", Dean answered and pushed Valerie very ungently forward to Roman. "You will spend some time with Roman now, sweetie", he added laughing.

"I will rip her open", Roman growled. Then he took Valerie by the hand and guided her a bit deeper into the woods, so that Dean and Seth couldn`t see them anymore.

"Take off your skirt!", he commanded. "Oh no, I can`t", Valerie said. "I`m together with Dean, I don`t want to cheat on him, I love him so much", she added with an innocent smile.

"it`s okay for Dean, believe me", Roman said with a grin and harshly pulled up her skirt up to her waist so that her privates were exposed. "You have a very nice little pussy", he commentated and pulled out is hard dick. It was so fucking big, it was even bigger than Deans.

He leaned her against a tree and raised her leg up to spread her tight pink pussy. Valerie cried out and tried to move under his strong grip, but it was impossible for her.

Roman harshly forced his dick into her, Valerie had to scream because his dick was so fucking thick, it felt like it was gonna break her in half. She just lost her virginity yesterday and now she was penetrated by a monster-cock, that was too much for her, she broke out in tears. Roman didn`t care about the crying girl, he just thrust into her again and again. "Oh, fuck yeah", he moaned in his deep voice right into Valeries ear.

Then he finally came with a load growl and filled her with his thick juice. "That was awesome", he said tapping her on her shoulder. Valerie was ashamed and just looked down shyly. Her pussy was sore and his jizz ran down her inner thigh.

"Come on, lets go to the others", Roman said smiling like nothing happened. Valerie wiped away her tears, because she didn`t want Dean to see that she was crying. Then she just followed the man who had just _destroyed_ her.

As they saw Dean and Seth, Valerie directly went over to Dean and laid her head onto his broad chest. She wanted him so say something nice and to stroke over her hair like he did before some many times.

"May I have her now?", She heard Seths voice asking. "Feel free", she then heard Deans voice rumble to his chest. Then he just pushed her away from hisself and just surrendered her to Seth.

Seth cupped her rosy cheek in his hand and his brown eyes looked into her blue ones. "You are so cute, little girl. I think I am already regretting the things I will do to you now", he said smiling.

"I am going to fuck your tiny asshole in front of Dean and Roman", he continued still smiling. Valerie felt her guts twist at that, she had never been fucked into her ass before, yesterday she was still an innocent virgin.

Seth brutally pushed so that she felt onto her knees, the hard ground felt burning on her knees and palms. "Ouch", she had to whine out, the men just laughed at that.

"Just stay in this position, that`s perfect", Seth chuckled and got _ready_ behind her by kneeling down and opening his pants. Valerie knew whats gonna be next, she also knew that she couldn`t escape, so she decided to just take it. "It cannot be so bad", she thought. But after the first thrust she was disabused, it fucking hurt and she had to scream out. "P-p-please s-s-stop", she whined with big tear drops running down her face. "Oh no, I am not going to stop, its so much fun", Seth said moaning and rammed his dick even deeper into her virgin ass.

If Valerie had ever felt ashamed in her life then this was topped by this moment now, being anally fucked in front of her _Love_, while she was crying her eyes out.

Every thrust seem to hurt worse than the other one before, it was like ramming a big, meaty sausage into a tiny, unprepared hole.

Then heavy moans came from Seths mouth, letting Valerie know that he was close. He came inside her ass and again she was filled with cum but in another hole this time.

Seth pulled out his dick and let go of her. Now Valerie was lying in the dirt, crying with her skirt pulled up and her privates exposed and both of her holes full of cum, seems like she was wrong about Dean.

* * *

**So, this story should end here. Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave some reviews of what you liked about this story and maybe what I could have done better, it helps me as an author :)**


End file.
